


Control your bi

by Naralyn94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is a bisexual disaster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: Have you seen Felix staring at Changbin doing push ups?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Control your bi

  
Felix’s eyes followed Changbin’s movement as he did push ups, ten, twenty, and more. Felix bit his finger. There was no doubt about it. When later on he followed Changbin and Chan into the gym, his eyes fixed on Binnie immediately and he ignored his own workout plan. He needed to know. “Whatcha looking at?” Chan smacked Felix’s shoulder, bringing him back to reality. He tossed the jumping rope on the ground and sat down, pointing high chin to the boy who was now doing pull ups and exposing his abs, his biceps bulging. “I know it’s big, I just know it.” He muttered. Chan’s eyebrows rode up. “What?” Felix continued staring, cursing that Changbin liked to wear lose pants for his workout, obscuring the view. “Changbin; I’m pretty sure he’s got a big dick. I just know it.” Chan sighed as he sat down beside his boyfriend and poked his side. “Didn’t we agree no cheating?” He whispered. “I don’t wanna have sex with him, geez. I just wanna see it.” Felix pouted. “You know you should really control yourself sometimes; I get that you’re not ashamed for being bi, but it’s starting to show. Fans even nicknamed you the bisexual king.” “Well that’s what I am though.” Chan smacked Felix on the head and wagged his finger at him, threatening. “Just keep it down. And if you really want to know about ‘that’ then just accidentally walk in on him when he showers; Changbin always uses the bathroom at 9:45.” “You’re the best Channie.” 


End file.
